classic_wowfandomcom-20200213-history
Classic WoW Wiki:Proposed Categories
Please do not delete this yet. I will do it, but I want to integrate categories here into . --Fandyllic 7:59 PM PDT 4 Jun 2006 : When you're ready for it to be deleted, go ahead and do it yourself or reflag it as speedydelete. I don't like it when stuff is flagged for deletion but it's not yet ready. I came close to deleting at least two things that weren't yet ready to be deleted. Schmidt 19:59, 16 June 2006 (EDT) ---- ''- The obsolete notice has been up for a bit, page hasn't been edited otherwise for half a year. --Mikk 15:15, 4 June 2006 (EDT)'' ---- OBSOLETE: Please add proposed categories to . ---- To start... *Category:Gameplay (Should not be assigned to articles; should only exist to contain subcategories) **Category:Game Terms {For Race, Class, other Terminology, etc.) **Category:Formulas and Game Mechanics **Category:Guides ***Category:HOWTOs ***Category:Newbies **Category:Lore (For history and backstory.) ***Category:Artifacts (Powerful relics spanning Warcraft history Demon Soul, Eye of Sargeras, etc.) **[[:Category:Abilities] (For class abilities; to be grouped with related Class category.) **Category:Talents **Category:Guilds (All Guilds) ***Category:Server Guilds {Individual categories for each individual guild by server.) **Category:Servers (Individual categories for each individual Server as well; i.e., Category: Aggramar Guilds.) **Category:Acronyms **Category:Honor *Category:Warcraft I: Orcs and Humans *Category:Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness *Category:Warcraft II: Beyond the Dark Portal *Category:Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos *Category:Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne *Category:World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade *Category:Users *Category:Cleaners *Category:Policies *Category:Bugs *Category:Rumors *Category:Coming Soon *Category:Events *Category:Official News *Category:Weapons **Category:Swords **Category:Axes **Category:Maces **Category:Daggers **Category:Staves **Category:Guns **Category:Bows **Category:Crossbows **Category:Polearms *Category:Armor **Category:Armor Sets *Category:Inventory *Category:Consumables (Potions, Fish, Food and Drink, Scrolls, etc.) *Category:Reagents (Ankhs, Thread, etc.) **Category:Herbs **Category:Gems **Category:Ore **Category:Cloth *Category:Projectiles *Category:Books *Category:Quests *Category:Roleplaying *Category:Characters (Should not be assigned to articles; should only exist to contain subcategories) **Category:Players ***Category:Warriors ***Category:Hunters ***Category:Rogues ***Category:Mages ***Category:Warlocks ***Category:Priests ***Category:Druids ***Category:Shamans ***Category:Paladins **Category:NPC **Category:Vendors (Vendors ONLY) **Category:Trainers (Trainers ONLY) **Category:Flight Path {Taxi vendors ONLY} **Category:City Bosses **Category:Instance Characters **Category:Book Characters *Category:Races (Should not be assigned to articles; should only exist to contain subcategories) **Category:Humans **Category:Night Elves **Category:Dwarves **Category:Gnomes **Category:Forsaken **Category:Tauren **Category:Trolls **Category:Orcs **Category:Goblins **Category:Blood Elves **Category:High Elves **Category:Draenei **Category:Naga **Category:Ogre *Category:World **Category:Azeroth **Category:Outland *Category:Continent **Category:Kalimdor **Category:Eastern Kingdoms **Category:Northrend *Category:Zone **Duskwood (Etc...) *Category:City (Major cities only. No category for small towns.) **Category:City:Stormwind (Specific City categories for NPC's, Quests, Trainers, etc. located within that City ONLY) **Category:City:Ironforge **Category:City:Darnassus **Category:City:Undercity **Category:City:Orgrimmar **Category:City:Thunder Bluff *Category:Battlegrounds:Arathi Basin *Category:Battlegrounds:Alterac Valley *Category:Battlegrounds:Warsong Gulch *Category:Instances *Category:Creatures **Category:Intelligent Creatures **Category:Primitive Creatures **Category:Mindless Creatures **Category:Beasts **Category:Critters **Category:Demons **Category:Dragons **Category:Dragonkin **Category:Elementals **Category:Giants **Category:Humanoids **Category:Mechanicals **Category:Undead **Category:Uncategorized **Category:Demigods **Category:Mounts *Category:Vanity Pets (No need to elaborate further in Cats, Cockroaches, Mini-Diablos, etc.) *Category:Modifications (For general interface customization) **Category:Cosmos *Category:Professions (Should not be assigned to articles; should only exist to contain subcategories) **Category:Leatherworking **Category:Tailoring **Category:Engineering **Category:Blacksmithing **Category:Cooking **Category:Alchemy **Category:First Aid **Category:Enchanting **Category:Fishing **Category:Skinning **Category:Jewelcrafting *Category:Factions (Should not be assigned to articles; should only exist to contain subcategories) **Category:Alliance **Category:Horde **Category:Scourge **Category:Burning Legion **Category:Argent Dawn **Category:Scarlet Crusade **Category:Revantusk Trolls **Category:Timbermaw Hold **Category:Steamwheedle Cartel **Category:Blackwater Raiders **Category:Ravenholdt (Etc, etc, etc...) *Category:Blizzard Entertainment (For anything Blizz related; i.e., Blizzcon)